The Decision
by kasumi the vampire queen
Summary: Kurama makes an important life changing decision. Has he made the right one? This fic is dedicated to all of the graduates out there. No flames please. One-shot.


(A/N- No flames please any that you send me will be thrown right back at you. This is a one-shot fic. This fan-fic is dedicated to all of the graduates out there. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I wish that I at least owned Kurama.. )

The Decision

Has He Made The Right One?

"Kurama! Wake up, it's time for your graduation!" Shiori yelled up to Kurama's room.

"Come on honey, it's the last day of seeing your ugly teacher's" She said in a persuasive and now lower tone as she had come into Kurama's bedroom and started shaking him awake.

It's not like he wasn't happy that it was the last day of ever seeing his teacher's and most of all enemies, it's just that today was the last day of his teenage freedom, in simpler terms, the last day of twelfth grade. Today was the beginning of getting packed up for college next year and also of being under his parent's roof. The pressure was on. He was the valedictorian and had to give a speech today, he had to put up the first down payment on his new house and his friends had already put there payments down (He is sharing the house with friends), he also had a very important task to do later....

"Kurama! Kurama! Kurama!" His mother was now so desperate to get him up that she was jumping up and down on the end of his bed. This of course broke Kurama immediately out of his thoughts.

"Come on dear, get up! get up! get up!" Shiori stopped jumping on her son's bed, tore the sheets off of Kurama and threw them into the basket she had brought with her to his room.

'Oh lucky me' Kurama thought 'Today is Friday, laundry day'

"Is this about your speech today? Is that why you won't get up? Because you should be proud that you're giving a speech today, you are valedictorian, remember? There is nothing wrong with that, unless well you forgot to write your speech or some thing of that sort. Did you forget to write your speech?" Shiori said.

Kurama replied with a muffled 'no'.

"Good because if you did that would just be plain old sad. And by the way I'll give you five more minutes to sleep before I am forced to yank you out of bed by your ankles and believe me that wont be fun for either of us, oh and you also have fresh underpants in your top drawer"

Her annoyed son replied with a muffled groan. Kurama then buried his head deeper in between his two pillows.

"There, there everything will work out in the end honey, and now" Shiori continued "You only have two more minutes of sleep left" She then grabbed her hamper basket and left her sons room, probably to go and annoy her husband/Kurama's dad awake.

Kurama then got up from the warm safety of his bed, grabbed some clothes from his closet and started to head to his bathroom when his mother chimed through his door- "Don't forget your clean underwear!"

Grumbling could now be heard in the room over suggesting that his mother had just been they're getting his father up from their bedroom. With a deep sigh Kurama grabbed a pair of fresh underpants out of the top drawer of his side table and continued on into his bathroom going over the days tasks in his head.

(A/N- Just to let you know the graduates in the next scene are walking to their graduation at school and later when the time comes there parents will be there for their graduation. That is how it is. Bye..)

--------On The Way To Graduation--------

"Kuramaaaaa! Kuramaaaaa! Wait up for me!" Maya, Kurama's girlfriend for six years yelled as she ran along the sidewalk towards him.

"Kurama- Ouch!" Maya had tripped on a crack in the pavement and landed face forward in to the road.

"Maya are you ok!?" Kurama yelled as he ran over to where Maya was. But he wasn't quick enough. A car was rushing quickly to the spot where Maya was sitting rubbing her head. She was totally blind towards the fact that a car was coming her way. The vehicle was a mere ten feet away from her when time seemed to have slowed to a stop. In an instant Kurama's best friend Hiei swept Maya up from the road just as the car sped by. Hiei gently placed Maya down on her feet as Kurama approached them.

"Oh Maya, are you ok?" Kurama said teary eyed as he gently pulled her into an embrace.

"Thank you Hiei so much for saving Maya, oh thank you, thank you, thank you." Kurama said as he hugged a stiff Maya, she was stung with the sheer shock of the fact that she had almost died and didn't even realize it.

"You really have to be more careful with your woman, fox" Hiei stated with the slightest touch of care. Hiei seemed to be a little brighter today for reasons unknown as of now.

"Hurry up now fox or we will be late for our own graduation" Kurama responded by wagging his head up and down slowly because he was still shocked by the fact that he had almost lost his future right then and there.

--------At School--------

'Where's Kuwabara?' was the question between Kurama and all of his friends (Maya, Hiei, Mukuro, Yukina, Yusuke, and Keiko) minds as they prepared for their graduation. It was already a miracle that he had graduated at all (A/N- No offense to the Kuwabara fans) and now he's late. Yup, only Kuwabara could be late for his own graduation. Everyone, after calling all places that he could possibly be (Home, Pizza Palace, Yukina's house, Yukina's house, Yukina's house, ect.) had given up their search of him and resumed with their graduation.

After everyone took his or her places the principal took his place in the center of the stage cleared his throat.

"Hello, I am Mr. Iwamono **claps** the principal of this fine school, Meiyu high. I am here to first introduce our valedictorian for the class of 2004, Kurama Minamino, **claps** and then give out the diplomas to our many fine graduates" The principal then left the stage and gave Kurama a thumbs up as they past each other on Kurama's way up to the stage and on Mr. Iwamono's way to his seat with his fellow teachers. When Kurama got onto the stage everyone burst out into a great fit of clapping.

'Here it is the speech' Kurama thought as more nervousness dawned on him when he saw that his father was video taping him and that his mother was crying.

But then he suddenly got a great fit of confidence when he saw that all of his friends, even Hiei were smiling at him holding up a large banner that stated in large letters 'Go Kurama!'.

Maya gave him a thumbs up.

He was ready.

"I would just like to tha-"That was all Kurama could get out before a very flabbergasted, red faced Kuwabara came running into the graduation and took his seat after tripping several times. In reaction to this happening Kuwabara's father smacked himself in his head and his sister let out a deep harrowing sigh. After Kuwabara was seated and the laughter died down Kurama continued with his speech.

"As I was saying.... I would just like to thank all of my friends, family, and teachers for helping me to become what I am now." Kurama cleared his throat and then continued. ". I can easily say that coming up to this point has been hard but worth it all the same. We are all growing up now. Separating from each other and moving on to bigger and better things. But all the same we still all have important things to decide in life, decisions if I may"

"You may!" Maya yelled to Kurama from the audience. Kurama smiled. When the giggling ceased Kurama continued.

"We are all now independent individuals. We are at the point where we can make our own decisions weather they be binding" Kurama took a moment to flash a quick yet noticeable smile at Maya and then continued.

"Or weather they be separating they are our decisions. I recently have made a very important decision, a binding decision that I would like to share with you all today, right now" Kurama stepped off of the stage and made his way to where Maya was sitting and was happy by the fact that she was sitting in an end seat so he would not have to climb over people to get to her. He then kneeled down in front of Maya, took a small blue velvet box out of his pocket, and flipped it open all in one swift motion to reveal a beautiful brand new diamond ring that shone brightly in the sunlight. Kurama took Maya's hand in his. He took a deep breath and began.

"Maya Taruko, will you marry me?" Kurama said nervously. There was not a single sound to be heard by anyone in the audience. All that could be heard was the light swooshing of the wind in the trees. Maya was staring at Kurama in complete and utter disbelief.

"I.... I.... yes, yes.... absolutely.... yes Kurama I will marry you!" Maya shouted for the whole world to hear. Everyone cheered for the newly engaged couple. Kurama pulled her into an embrace and pressed his lips against hers. After they kissed and exchanged many 'I love you's' Kurama returned to the stage and continued with the rest of his short but sweet speech.

"That may have been the most important decision in my life but I know that it was most definitely the right one!" Kurama almost yelled to the crowd of already cheering graduates and there families. Kurama smiled even more brightly and then threw his hat up into the sky when a sudden rush of total and complete happiness and peace of mind engulfed him. Everyone else also did so with there hats and cheered in happiness.

Kurama didn't realize how much his simple speech meant to each and every single one of them.

--------At The After Party--------

"So.... Kuwabara why were you late **for your own graduation**?" Yusuke dug in to Kuwabara after everyone had gathered into the large cleared out cafeteria for the after party when the graduation had finished.

"Well.... I was getting this.... for.... well.... Yukina." Kuwabara stated nervously as he pulled out a small red velvet box from his jacket pocket and flipped it open to reveal an engagement ring that had a diamond shaped as a Y on it in beautiful cursive lettering.

"I was gonna' ask Yukina to.... well.... marry me today to, so I was late 'cus I wanted to get Yukina the best ring that I could find her and as it turns out well.... the best ring that I could possibly find her had to be shipped in from Italy.... and the shipping took way longer than expected, and the plane was delayed so I had to pay extra to get it shipped faster and the earliest that I could pick it up was well....when our graduation had started.... but I went and got it anyway for my beautiful Yuki" Kuwabara finished his statement with a sigh.

Hiei was uncontrollably twitching.

"Wow, Kuwabara you went through all of that for Yukina, that's really cool of you, and is that why you've been workin' double shift and nights at your job?" Yusuke questioned.

"Yeah, Urameshi, but to bad it went all to waste" Kuwabara stated sadly with a frown.

"And why is that?" Kurama asked.

"Well since you already asked Maya to marry you then it would just seem really dumb of me to ask Yukina to marry me now" Kuwabara said now even sadder.

"Come now Kuwabara, you can not let that stop you from asking Yukina to marry you. I insist on it. You love Yukina very much do you not?" Kurama questioned.

"Yeah you guys know how much I care for her. Oh yeah! You really mean it Kurama?! Thank you so much! Now where is Yuki now?! Yuki?!.... Yukiiiiii?!" Kuwabara sang as he happily trotted his way into the crowd and around the people.

"Um...." Yusuke said nervously with a light blush on his face.

"Yes Yusuke" Kurama said.

"Does that go double for me?"

"Of course it does Yusuke"

"Thanks.... now where's Keiko....?" Yusuke questioned as he stumbled off into a large group of people to find Keiko.

At this point Hiei swept Mukuro out of the crowd and outside through the exit.

"At least we know that it was a good idea" Kurama said to himself.

In mere moments the loud happy squeals of three newly engaged girls could be heard throughout the whole cafeteria.

"Hmmm.... looks like we all made the right decision" Kurama said once again to himself as he made his way through many people in search of Maya.

--------The End--------

(A/N-There that took me a long time to type so I hope that you all enjoyed it. Please review on this I like reviews a lot and they motivate me to write more if you want more stories. Please do not refrain from instant messaging me or e-mailing me with comments, questions, or suggestions. I know that the speech really sucked and that all of them do not go to the same school but that is just how it is. I have never been to a graduation and being the brainless 13 year old that I am does not know how to properly write a speech. Oh and I almost forgot for those Inu Yasha fans out there an Inu Yasha movie is coming out within the next few months. Yay! Bye..)


End file.
